Of Courts and Consequences
by Ravynsword
Summary: Even on the Hellmouth, there can still be surprises, as Xander and company discover.
1. Of Courts and Consequences Chapter 1

Title: Of Courts and Consequences (1/?)  
  
Author: Ravynsword  
  
Date: March 19, 2004  
  
Rating: PG for some implied violence.  
  
Disclaimer: Usual stuff. Don't own, never will. No harm intended, nothing to get if you do sue me but an obnoxious cat and energetic yellow lab.  
  
Note: Even on the Hellmouth, there are a few surprises left.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Do you purposely do stuff to get yourself tossed out of court?" laughed the petite silver-haired girl to the woman walking beside her down the pathway of a formal garden. The two were a study in contrasts. One was slight of stature with short silvery white-blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and dressed in a light pearl colored gown. The other was much taller and had raven-black hair past her waist, silver grey eyes, and tended to dress in darker shades, such as the crimson gown she wore. Up ahead, the two could see a sandy-haired man who looked about their age waiting for them by the exit from the garden.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Ashe, sometimes I think I do and sometimes it just happens," answered the dark-haired woman as she swept her hair out of her face in the light breeze that played through the bushes around them. The two friends wound their way through the garden maze behind the crystalline palace of the Seelie Court of Faerie.   
  
  
  
Queen Titania had the maze built to mimic one she had once seen at a mortal court. The outer edges of the maze were a riot of colors from the various flowers planted there, but the center was a large hedge-maze where many of the Fae came to rendezvous with their lovers. The friends used it as a way to keep from being tracked by the queen's guards. They considered it too much of a hassle to try to keep up with them.   
  
  
  
Rhiannon, the darker haired of the two had, once again, gotten herself told to find anywhere else to be but at court. Apparently, the noble who had found all of her green gowns turned into moss was quite upset at what the girls considered an innocent prank. No sense of humor, they thought.   
  
  
  
As a result, Titania, Queen of the Seelie Court of Faerie had suggested, firmly, that her granddaughter should find something else to occupy her time at court. Something, that is, that would keep her out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind of the various nobles her second oldest grandchild had upset over the years.   
  
  
  
Nearing the entrance to the maze, the two women met up with the third member of their rambunctious trio. Seamus was somewhere between the two women in height and had long, pale brown hair the color of a fawn. With his tan skin and the deep green clothing he preferred, he looked like a creature from the forests. He stood as Ashe and Rhiannon joined him, wondering what all the ruckus he had heard from the garden had been. Of course, it was probably some prank designed by Rhi. The formality of court, any court, bored her silly, so she acted up to relieve the boredom…and he and Ashe went right along with her.  
  
  
  
"So, what was it this time? No one turned sourpuss's wine into ink again, did they?" he asked with a grin as they drew even with him.  
  
  
  
"No," answered Ashe, "Miss Creative here turned her court gown into moss, complete with water and a beetle or two." The three of them laughed. "Now, we're to find some sort of endeavor to keep ourselves occupied until everything has cooled off."  
  
  
  
"With the water, she shouldn't be that warm to begin with," retorted Rhiannon. Stopping in the path, her eyes widened and then narrowed. Ashe and Seamus had seen this before. Trouble was on the way! The only time they saw that face was when Rhi had thought up some scheme. They only hoped it was far away from the court. For all their beauty, the Seelie could be pretty ugly when it came to their ideas about honor and insult.  
  
  
  
"I know that look," the boy said. "It means we're about to get ourselves in a whole lot of trouble."  
  
  
  
"So, what else is new for you three?" came a voice from the other side of the hedge. After a moment, a slender, black haired man came around the corner. His eyes were such a dark blue; they would have been black if not for the little gold-colored flecks that made them look like pieces of lapis. He wore midnight blue trews and a tunic flecked with silver to accentuate his eyes and his hair was tied back with a silver clip. The three relaxed when they recognized him.  
  
  
  
"Van, what are you doing this side of Underhill? Last I heard, you were running with the Unseelie, just like your mother," asked Ashe. The newcomer looked at them as a slight smile graced his face.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but my father is Seelie. I came to see him. He still looks lost. He has since Grania left. I know, he was forced to give her up, but I still think it would have been better to either let them be together or to just give him a final death. More merciful than this blasted fading he's been allowing himself!"  
  
  
  
"He was forbidden to find her once she was gone. You know than Van. No one can go against the queen's orders." Seamus calmly said. They all felt pity for the other Elf's father. He was well liked by the young trio, being as much a misfit as the three of them were. Many of their 'banishments' had been spent listening to him play.  
  
  
  
"Aye," began Rhiannon with a considering tone to her voice. "HE was forbidden to look for her. The queen never said anything about anyone ELSE looking, now, did she?" Ashe and Seamus groaned while Van thought about what she had said.  
  
  
  
"You're right. No one else was banned, just my father. But he was the only one who might have looked. I was still in training with the warriors of the Unseelie Court. I didn't know about it until later."   
  
  
  
"Does your father still have that locket Grania gave him?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
  
  
"Aye, I have never seen him take it off. Just sits there when he's not performing and stares at it."  
  
  
  
"So, if we find Grania, do you think he'd want her back? Or to at least talk to her?"  
  
  
  
"I know he would. He still weeps her name when he's in his cups."  
  
  
  
"Well, my friends, I do believe we have an 'endeavor' to keep us occupied far from court. Let's have at it!" The leader of their little group gleefully headed off, a new quest in mind. Grinning and shaking their heads, the other three quickly moved through the eternal twilight of Underhill to catch up with her. Sometimes, though, you should be careful what you look for…  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Stop it! Don't hurt her anymore! You're bigger than her and you could kill her!" The young man stood up to the older one that had been beating the red headed woman who still cowered in the corner of the small, cluttered living room. The lad, who was in his late teens or early twenties, had come to the house to see if his mother wanted to go out for lunch. Instead, he found his father beating her, again. This time, however, he was angry enough to try to stop him. The older man had spent years living in the bottom of a bottle and taking his anger and frustration out on his wife and son. The emergency room at the local hospital was never sure if each time they saw the woman and boy would be the last.  
  
  
  
"Your whore of a mother is refusing her wifely duties," Zach Harris slurred out with a leer. "If you're so protective, you can give me what she won't!" Xander punched his father in the jaw and froze in terror at what he had done. If nothing had gotten him killed so far, that probably would. Sure enough, he hit Xander with a roundhouse that put him on the floor.  
  
  
  
"That's it, you son of a whore! I've had enough, and you're finally gonna get what's coming to you!" Zach pulled a baseball bat from the corner behind him and lifted it to strike the younger man.   
  
  
  
The blow never fell. Xander heard a grunt and looked up. In front of him was a black-haired woman who held his father's arm in a vise-like grip. Daring to look around, Xander saw three other strangers in his mother's house. One was a tall man with dark hair that looked familiar for some reason. He stared at Zach with such hatred that it made Xander vow never to be on his bad side. By his mother, he saw a smaller woman with pale white-blond hair. Not the color of Spike's bleach-blonde, but a true white-blonde. She appeared to be checking to see if his mother was injured. On his mother's other side, he saw a man closer to his size and looking almost the same age with pale brown hair and dark brown skin. His mother seemed to know most of them. Before he could ask any questions, the woman in front of him spoke.  
  
  
  
"Lady Grania, is this boy the child of your husband?" His mother shook her head, then answered again, aloud. When she answered, the dark haired man looked at Xander, then at Zach Harris and hissed. Xander could have sworn his eyes started to glow.  
  
  
  
"Allow me to put the dog down, Lady," he growled. The sound was different from anything Xander had ever heard. It almost echoed. Even vampires' growls didn't echo.   
  
  
  
"Van, get Lady Grania and her son out of here and somewhere they consider safe. Ashe, fetch the bard. This has gone on long enough! I dare even the queen to interfere now." If Xander had been nervous before, this woman's voice made his blood run cold. Thankfully, she wanted his mother and him somewhere safe. He just couldn't figure out why she kept referring to his mom as "Grania."  
  
  
  
The black haired man looked as if he would argue, but decided against it after looking at the woman. He bowed to his mother and helped Xander up from the floor where his father's punch had left him. Quietly, he told Mrs. Harris to gather up only what she truly wanted to keep from the house. When he asked if Xander wanted anything, he just shook his head. Anything that held happy memories was either at Willow's or Buffy's; there was nothing he wanted in this house. Outside, he was told to lead the way to somewhere he considered safe. It only took him a moment or two to head off in the direction of the Watcher's house, still confused about this latest turn in his life. Part of the way there, the taller man grabbed his arm and looked at his head, anger more evident every moment.  
  
  
  
"Lady Grania, I know you have lived here for many years, but why did you let them mutilate your son?" asked the dark haired man.   
  
  
  
"Mutilate?" she asked. She looked at Xander, bewildered. He looked the same as he always had.  
  
  
  
"There are scars. Someone has bobbed his ears! How could you allow someone to bob his ears?"   
  
  
  
"Zach told me that Xander had been born with a birth defect, but that they had corrected it before we left the hospital. I never asked what the defect was. They cut his ears?" She wept a strangled sob while Xander looked between the two of them, confusion evident on his face.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know, Van, I swear I didn't know," she sobbed.  
  
  
  
"Look at the sweep. He would have had glorious ears. Females of both Courts would have vied for him. Why did you not tell him you were with child?"  
  
  
  
"Would it have made a difference?"  
  
  
  
"Yes!" argued the taller man. As he shook his head in frustration, Xander noticed long, upswept ears for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Holy shit! What are you? A…a Vulcan… or some kind of alien?" The other man chuckled.  
  
  
  
"No, I am no 'Vulcan', I am Lavandel, noble of the Unseelie Court of Faerie. And," he looked pointedly at Xander's mother, "I am apparently your older brother. What is your full name, so I don't have to refer to you as lad?"  
  
  
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris," Xander answered.  
  
  
  
"So, you do have part of father's name. Still a tragedy about your ears, you would have had to use charms to keep the ladies away from you, if they were what they should have been."  
  
  
  
"Mom, Zachary isn't my father?" His mother shook her head. "You're telling me that my father is a…a…an ELF?" He was shouting before he finished. "And why is everyone calling you 'Grania'?"  
  
  
  
"Your biological father is a lesser noble of the Seelie Court. Lavandel is his son by a noble of the Unseelie Court, so he is your half brother. Grania is the old Celtic form of my name, Grace," the woman sighed and looked at her son. "I never told you because Queen Titania had forbidden your father to look for me once he was ordered to give up his human lover. She was trying to 'encourage' the shee to have full-blooded children. I didn't think there would ever be a reason to tell you when nothing could come of it." Now she turned toward Van.  
  
  
  
"So, what has changed that the queen sends warriors to find me? Tearing us apart wasn't enough for her?" Van stepped back at the anger in the woman's expression.  
  
  
  
"The queen has no idea we're here. Neither does King Oberon. Rhi got herself kicked out again and told to find herself an 'endeavor'. She likes my father and decided to find you. As she pointed out to us, Lavellan was the only one forbidden to look for you. Ashe, Seamus, and I came along for the adventure. Rhiannon has sent Ashe to fetch my father. He has taken to fading because he doesn't think a long life is worth it without you."  
  
  
  
"Fading!" Grace gasped. "He can't, that's death for a Fae. Do you think Ashe will be able to convince him to come?"  
  
  
  
"She can, if anyone," came the response from behind the group. The taller woman from his house approached them. "Lady Grania, I am please to see you, though I am sorry for the circumstances." She turned towards Xander, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Rhiannon Zephyr MacUriel. And, from what I've overheard, your cousin. Now, shall we head for your safe house before dark? This place appears to be on a Hellmouth. As interesting as that is, I'm not in any mood to have to fight nightwalkers tonight."   
  
  
  
With that, they continued to head for Rupert Giles' apartment. Xander had no idea what he would say to the watcher when he appeared on the doorstep with his mother and elves. Only in Sunnydale! 


	2. Of Courts and Consequences Chapter 2

Title: Of Courts and Consequences (2/?)  
  
Author: Ravynsword  
  
Date: March 19, 2004  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Rupert Giles had just finished putting away some papers he had found while going through some old boxes. In one of them was a picture taken during his rebellious teenage phase. As dark as those days had been, he had had some fun times. Most of them had been due to Annie, the girl in the photo with him. He had never known much about her, only that she drifted in and out of the band scene like smoke. Once, he had asked her about the pattern and where she came from. She merely said that her grandmother had needed time to cool off. He wondered what had become of the girl with the sly wit and an easy laugh.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. When he opened it, he found Xander Harris, the young man's mother, and people he had never expected to see again.  
  
  
  
"Annie?" he asked in total shock. "Annie!" Giles yelled and scooped the Elven woman up in his arms before putting her down and stepping aside to let the party enter.  
  
  
  
"Hello to you, too, Ripper. Or is it Rupert now?" Rhiannon asked with a faint smile.  
  
  
  
"It's Rupert. Father finally talked me into entering the family business, so to speak."  
  
  
  
"Glad to hear it. You never struck me as the gothic, death magic sort. Magic, yes, just not that tainted stuff Ethan Raine was always pushing you to use," she responded.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here? And what does Xander have to do with it?"  
  
  
  
Rhiannon looked closely at Giles as he asked her his questions. Where Zachary Harris had nothing but black rage and hatred for the young man who wasn't his biological son, Rupert Giles appeared to care a great deal for the boy. The tone of his voice was that of someone who was concerned for his child. Interesting. Apparently Rupert had become a sort of surrogate father for the boy. It gave her some measure of relief to know that the young man had someone who had cared for him in the face of the creature he had called father.  
  
  
  
"My grandmother needed some time to cool off after another one of my pranks. She told me to find an 'endeavor' that would keep me far from home for a while. I decided to find the long lost love of a dear friend of mine. I'm very glad that I did, although it was a near thing to leave Grania's husband living." Her voice on the last sentence made everyone in the room aware that, as far as she was concerned, the world would be better off without Zachary Harris.  
  
  
  
Lavandel leaned over and whispered something in Rhiannon's ear. Her head shot up and she stared at Xander. Walking over to him, she knelt down and turned his head, first one way and then the other. After speaking quietly with him, he nodded. She motioned to Van and the three of them headed into the kitchen, leaving a very confused group in the living room of the apartment.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yes, Lavelle, I can restore them. I have to warn you, it will hurt like nothing else you've felt. I can also teach you the cantrip that will allow you to mask them when around others. Are you positive you want to do this?" Rhiannon was standing in front of the younger man as he fingered the tops of his ears.  
  
  
  
"They really would have grown long like his?" he asked, pointing at Van. "And, can you please call me Xander? I'm not sure I'll remember to answer to Lavelle."  
  
  
  
"Yes, La…Xander. They really would have grown like Van's. If you're sure?"  
  
  
  
When Xander nodded, she went around to stand behind him and placed her fingers on the tips of each ear. He began to a feel a warm sensation, then a burning feeling, and finally it felt like someone was taking a white-hot knife to the tops of his ears. He bit his lip until it bled to keep from screaming. There was no way he intended to look like a coward in front of his new brother. After a few minutes, the pain started to fade and he looked up at the two Elves who were standing by the counter.  
  
  
  
"Well?" he asked nervously. Van whistled. Rhiannon smiled.   
  
  
  
"Let's just say, there's going to be a new favorite at court," Van said. Xander blushed. The idea that lots of women, of any type would consider him attractive wasn't something he was used to.  
  
  
  
"Which court?" asked Rhiannon. "Your father's Seelie, when he wants to be there, but you spend your time at the Unseelie Court. Where do you intend to introduce him?"   
  
  
  
"Hadn't thought about it, really. I just found out I have a brother. One that the ladies are going to be quite fond of, with those ears of his. Probably Seelie, it would be less shocking for him. That, and he doesn't have Unseelie blood in him. Come on, brother mine, let's go see how your mother is doing out there." Lavandel put his arm around Xander's shoulders and led him out to the living room.  
  
  
  
In the living room, Seamus was speaking quietly with Grace Harris while Rupert Giles listened in amazement. His friends from his own teenage years were Elves! That explained the fact that they hadn't aged since he had last seen them nearly thirty years earlier. From what Seamus said, his Annie was actually part of the royal family, albeit the part that was always into mischief and getting tossed out of court to keep her from ending up in bigger trouble than she originally caused. They had paused briefly when they heard the whistle from the kitchen, but returned to their conversation when nothing else was heard. Now, they heard the door to the kitchen open and they turned to the newcomers.  
  
  
  
"Xander!" Grace exclaimed. When she stepped over to her son, she tentatively stroked the newly elongated ears her son was sporting. "But…how?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Simple," answered Lavandel. "Rhiannon knows the spell that made them remember what they were supposed to be. Quite a handsome devil, if I do say so myself. He's got nicer ears than either Father or me. Alas, the ladies will no longer seek my favor, as there is one more magnificent at court." Lavandel put the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon. Giles looked at Rhiannon as she chuckled while stepping out of the kitchen after the brothers.  
  
  
  
"Annie?" asked Giles. He took his glasses off and wiped the lenses, a nervous habit he had acquired during his stay on the Hellmouth. "Or should I say, Rhiannon?"  
  
  
  
Rhiannon looked down, not quite sure what to say to the man who had been the young mortal she had been so fond of. She looked around the cozy apartment, noticing the details that told her more about what type of person he had become than he would ever have guessed. Her rebellious young friend had become a good man with a purpose in his life. With a deep breath, she faced him, head held high.  
  
  
  
"Rupert Giles, I am Rhiannon Zephyr MacUriel, daughter of Aurora, granddaughter of Titania, Queen of the Seelie Court and Oberon, King of the Unseelie Court of the Fae. When you were young, I had been banished, again, from my grandmother's court for some prank or other. I considered telling you then, but with Ethan pushing for more dark magics and the fact that I won't grow older, I thought it was better that way. I never expected to see you again. Much less when I was out looking for the lost love of a Seelie Court bard."  
  
  
  
Before Giles could respond to what she had told him, there was the noise and commotion that always accompanied the entrance of any combination of the Scooby Gang. The four girls stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the group clustered in the Watcher's living room. Sundown was less than thirty minutes away, so they were congregating at his apartment to split up into patrol groups for the evening. The girls knew Giles and recognized Xander's mother, but had no idea who the other four people in the room were. Suddenly, the youngest gasped, pointed, and yelled out.  
  
  
  
"ELVES! There are ELVES in Giles' house! They're tall! How did they get here? Who are they? Why are they here?" She zipped around the strangers, holding her hand out, but stopping just short of touching the long ears on most of the strangers. All at once, she went completely still.  
  
  
  
"Xander?" she asked. The young man she had known literally all of her existence stood in front of her with another man who looked very much like him. What had shocked her most of all was his ears. They were longer than any of the other elves, except for the dark haired woman.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dawnie," he answered in a quiet voice. The other three looked at him, only then realizing who he was. "Um, everyone, I'd like you to meet Lavandel, my older brother. You know when you wish that your dad wasn't your dad? Well, my wish came true. I guess Zachary married mom before I was born, but my real father is somewhere else. And this is Rhiannon, and Seamus, his friends."  
  
  
  
"Rhiannon…and Seamus?" asked Anya. She stared closely at the Elves. Then she started chuckling, until it became a full-out belly laugh. "Xander, do you realize who these beings are?" Xander, Buffy, Willow, and Dawn all shook their heads in confusion.  
  
  
  
"She's the Royal Rebel, and Seamus is one of her guards! Everyone on at least three planes knows who she is. Whenever she has to spend time at Queen Titania's court, she acts up and gets bumped out of there. Her sisters are well behaved, but she's turned wine into ink, a walking stick into a slinky, and all sorts of little pranks. Although I don't know if Lord Alsdir has gotten over his ears being turned tie-dye colored! It was the sixties, after all. Her older sister is Queen Titania's heir apparent, her little sister is King Oberon's heir presumptive, and she's heir apparent to her paternal grandmother's court. She usually has two guards, though. Where is the other one?"  
  
  
  
"Right here," came the answer from the door. Everyone turned to meet the newcomers. A tall man with ebony colored hair strode quickly over and took Grace Harris in his arms. When it didn't look like they were going to let go anytime soon, Ashe cleared her throat.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," he answered, "but it has been twenty years since I've seen her lovely face. I could not help myself. Ashe would give me no details but that I must come quickly on the behest of Lady Rhiannon." He nodded towards her.  
  
  
  
Rhiannon stepped over to Lavellan, Lavandel following her, pulling Xander along with him.  
  
  
  
"Bard Lavellan, well met. Not only have we found your love, but a surprise. May I introduce Alexander Lavelle…your son." She stepped aside so that Lavandel could push Xander forward. The two looked at one another warily. Finally, Lavellan stepped up to Xander and placed his hands on his shoulders. With tears in his eyes, he embraced the young man.  
  
  
  
"My son," he whispered. "My son...and my elder son helped return you to me. What have I done to be so blessed?" Holding one arm out, he included Grace in the embrace. Everyone else in the room looked on with smiles. All of them happy for their friends.  
  
  
  
"Oi, what's with all the water works? I can't get through to get me drink!" came a Cockney-accented snarl from the door. Ashe spun around and looked for some sort of weapon when she realized what she was facing. Standing in the doorway, was a slender blonde man who had no heartbeat. She knew they were on the Hellmouth, but didn't expect to see a vampire in Giles' home. Before any damage could be done, Dawn came bouncing over to him and gave him a hug, which startled the members of the Fae courts.  
  
  
  
"Spike! Guess what! Xander has a different dad, and he's an ELF! Come look, he has long ears and everything!" Bounding with enthusiasm, Dawn dragged the vampire over to the newly reunited family while the Elves looked on in confusion. Spike looked at the little family, thought the ears were an improvement on the whelp, and turned to head into the kitchen for his blood. On the way there, he stopped cold. He had bumped into someone, and it was like touching an electric wire. The British vampire stepped back and looked at the person he had collided with.  
  
  
  
Rhiannon was talking to Rupert Giles when she felt someone bump into her. She turned to demand an apology and was lost in the clearest ice-blue eyes she had ever seen. A spark shot through her, and it felt like someone had placed iron bands on her soul. Even though she could feel Rupert shaking her shoulder, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the blue in front of her. The spell was only broken when she felt someone bite her hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what in the four winds was that for?" she yelled at Seamus. He shrugged, dropped her hand and stepped between her and the vampire.  
  
  
  
"You were entranced," answered Ashe. She sounded nervous. She was, very much so. The only time she had seen anyone entranced like that was either sorcery, or soul mates. Ashe wasn't sure which she would prefer. Either way, it didn't bode well for them at court.  
  
  
  
"I was not entranced," protested Rhiannon. When she saw all of the others staring at her, she sheepishly shrugged. "Okay, so he has interesting eyes. So what?" Ashe and Seamus just rolled their eyes, while Lavandel and Lavellan both had speculative gleams in theirs.  
  
  
  
"Do you think…" the son asked in a whisper.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. The only one I know of is in Los Angeles. Could there be two?" replied his father, in the same low tone.  
  
  
  
Spike decided he didn't want to know what the bunch was babbling on about, so he continued on to the kitchen for his dinner. He hated having to drink bagged blood, but accepted that he would have to if he wanted to survive. What did he care if the Watcher had Elves visiting him? Not like he had any need for the skinny magical things. Unseelie weren't too bad, usually causing the same kind of trouble he used to, back in the day. Seelie ones were a pain in the ass. Always the magical version of 'holier-than-thou'. He still felt like a low current was running through his body. He didn't want to know why, just drink his breakfast, go on patrol, and maybe catch a game of poker in the back room at Willy's.  
  
  
  
When he had finished his blood and rinsed the mug, he went back out into the main room.  
  
  
  
"So, what's the split tonight?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The sooner he got out of there, the sooner he was rid of those long-eared freaks.  
  
  
  
"Right," said Giles. "Buffy, you, Spike, and Dawn take the east side of town. Willow, you, Anya, and Xander take the west side of town. The only one with a new burial is Sunnyside Acres." Spike nodded, grabbed Dawn's elbow and headed out the door. Willow and Buffy looked at each other before heading out the door themselves, leaving Giles to explain to Grace Harris and his other guests where the teens were headed out to.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Spike, will you stop fidgeting!" hissed Buffy. The Slayer was getting irritated with the vampire. He wasn't the calmest person at the best of times, but tonight it was like someone had dumped itching powder in his crypt.  
  
  
  
"Am not," he hissed back.  
  
  
  
"Sure you are, Spike," said Dawn. The youngest of the Scoobies pierced the vampire with a thoughtful stare. "It started after you bumped into the Elf. What happened? It was like the rest of us didn't exist."  
  
  
  
"You're imaginin' things, Niblet. Pointy-ears didn't have nothin' to do with anything. Smells o' the Bright Court, they ain't wanting nothin' to do with the likes o' yours truly." He stalked off, lighting a fresh cigarette. Spike was feeling unnerved, but didn't want to admit it to anyone else until he figured out a way to make it stop. The vampire only got a couple of more steps through the cemetery before he dropped to the ground, clutching his chest. The two girls were at his side immediately.  
  
  
  
"Spike," called Buffy. "Spike! What's wrong?" Tears of blood were making tracks down the demon's face. The Slayer looked around and made a quick decision. She and Dawn helped Spike mostly to his feet and began to drag the groaning vampire back to the Watcher's apartment. When they got there, they were shocked to find the woman they had been introduced to as Rhiannon also in tears. Her friends were attempting to restrain her.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked Willow when she noticed the other girl there.  
  
  
  
"Rhiannon and Lavandel decided to join us on patrol. We bumped into a group of people just as a demon killed them. It was really gory. She started to howl and her eyes started that weird glowing. No one's been able to tell us what's going on, yet."  
  
  
  
"Death. Death…and pain," moaned Rhiannon. Tears, too bright to look at, streaked down her face. "There will be vengeance. A demon stole their lives, and demons will pay!" There was a cold and hollow tone to her voice. Everyone looked at Anya, hoping she would have some idea of what was happening.  
  
  
  
Before she could say anything, Rhiannon tore herself from the grip of her friends and bolted out the door. Buffy and Dawn were shocked to see Spike right on her tail.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Spike had no idea why he was following the dark-haired Elf. All he knew was that the farther he was from her, the greater the pain he felt. Up ahead, he saw her stop in a deserted section of the city park. Not even demons and vampires bothered to hang around this section. It had trees around the area, but the central section was empty. Nothing for mortals to have fun in, nowhere for demons to really hide. The wind began to reach gale force, but only where she stood. Leaves were torn from the trees and writhed in the winds that whipped around the Fae lady. Not understanding the impulse that made him do it, the blonde vampire slowly walked up to the dark Elf, her eyes glowing as she chanted in some unknown language. When he reached out to touch her, it was like touching a live electrical wire. He understood the words and saw her hair grow streaks of ruby red in among the black, her eyes changing to match. The look on her face was one he never, ever wanted directed at him. Before he could question anything, they both collapsed to the ground. 


	3. Of Courts and Consequences Chapter 3

Title: Of Courts and Consequences (3/?)  
  
Author: Ravynsword  
  
Date: March 19, 2004  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
  
  
******  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" demanded the Slayer. Her words sounded shrill in the silence that had followed the abrupt departure of the Elven princess and the vampire.  
  
  
  
"If she comes back with red streaks in her hair and matching eyes, we'll know exactly what that was. Xander, you were there, what did you see happen?" Xander was still in shock with everything that had happened that day, so his brother answered for him.  
  
  
  
"Rhi and I went along with Willow and Lavelle…sorry…Xander. Anya stopped at a place called the Magic Box for something, so we continued on. When we came around the corner, we saw this large demon. Ugly thing, I don't think it would even be welcome at the Unseelie Court. It had killed a couple and was just ripping the head off of a child. We chased it off, but when we got to the couple, we saw who they were." Lavandel's breath caught and he fought to compose himself before continuing the litany.   
  
  
  
"Rhi was the first to get to the bodies. I couldn't stop her. It was Aurora, Uriel, and Kitsuke. Her parents and little sister. We watched them die, right before our eyes. We couldn't stop it. Oh, stars, they're really dead. The Unseelie Court is now without an heir. There could be war before this is over."   
  
  
  
He sat on Giles' sofa with his head in his hands. Elves tried to never show vulnerability around mortals, but at least part of this group was his family. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said there could be war. The tension between the courts had been bad enough when there was a princess, an heir presumptive, for each court, but with the direct Unseelie heir dead, some of the nobles would blame the Seelie Court, never mind the fact that the daughter of the monarchs of both courts was dead as well. When the girl that his brother had referred to as 'Anya' had mentioned red hair and eyes, a feeling of dread washed over him. He relaxed slightly when he realized that neither Ashe nor Seamus had followed her, standing frozen near Giles' kitchen, almost as if caught in amber. There could be no Death Maiden without at least one knight, usually at least two.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
When Spike regained consciousness, he noticed a number of different things. One, he wasn't dust in the wind. Two, he could feel something almost like a cord connecting him to the still unconscious Elven princess. Three, there was a dark colored lump on the ground on her other side, one hand still stretched out to touch her. Slowly getting up, Spike looked up at the moon. Based on its position, not much time had passed. When he rolled the other person over, he was shocked.  
  
  
  
"Peaches!" he growled. What the hell was Angel doing in Sunnydale? The great poof was supposed to be in Los Angeles. When he reached down to shake the older vampire, he realized there was a connection between them. Not the one between Sire and Childe, but one that was formed through the woman on the ground near them.  
  
  
  
"Spike?" came the weak voice from below him. "What…where…what happened?" asked the dark haired vampire. He had been sent to Sunnydale because of a phone call that warned him that a new demon was stalking the Hellmouth and would give rise to something even more dangerous. As he tried to stand up, Angel felt the same sense of connection that Spike had felt. He had been walking through the park and seen Spike grabbing onto a woman in the middle of a freak windstorm. Intending to protect the woman from his wayward Childe, Angel had run up and grabbed both of them at once. It felt like being electrocuted. The next thing he knew, Spike was standing over him and he and the woman were lying on the ground. Any arguments the two vampires may have had were forestalled by the growling coming from the woman near them. Both vampires stood and waited to see what would come next.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Rhiannon Zephyr MacUriel woke up slowly from the spot where she had collapsed. She immediately sensed the connection running between her and the two nightwalkers before her. While this was unheard of in her people, who better to serve as Death Knights than the undead? For that was what they were now. She had channeled all of her rage at the death of her parents and sister into the rite that created a Death Maiden. It was something that hailed from her father's side of the family and was not a common trait. The rite increased all of her abilities and suppressed most of her softer emotions so she could pursue vengeance against those that had caused the deaths of her loved ones. What she couldn't understand was the fact that Ashe and Seamus were not her knights, and why the bond she felt to the two vampires wasn't the one she would have expected with two soulless creatures, though the blonde one pulled at her more than the dark one.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"What does she mean, red streaks and eyes?" asked Willow. The young Witch knew that when she allowed her power to ride her, her eyes turned black. Anya looked around the room before answering.  
  
  
  
"You know that she is the granddaughter of the monarchs of both of the courts of Faerie." Everyone nodded. "But those are both her MATERNAL grandparents. Her PATERNAL grandparents are the Queen and Consort of the court of the Elementaarios. When there is a great need for vengeance, some members can become what are known as Death Maidens. Even demons steer clear of them. They're scarier than anything we can come up with."  
  
  
  
While those who had no experience with Faerie looked at her blankly, the others groaned. Many of them now mirrored Lavandel's pose, head in hands.  
  
  
  
"Elementaarios?" sputtered the Watcher. "But…but…they're only legends. No one has every actually seen one."  
  
  
  
"They are real enough, Scholar," replied Lavellan. "They have kept to themselves for the most part. Everyone was shocked when Titania's daughter took one as her consort…and relieved when she bore three daughters. One heir for each court involved. But I do not know if she has the ability to become a Death Maiden. Besides, the only two likely candidates for her knights are still here, so I doubt that is a likely prospect."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
In the park across town, the Elf and vampires stood looking at one another in silence. The girl reached out and lightly touched each vampire in the hollow of his throat. At her touch, a symbol flared in silver on their skin. It was an intricate pattern that included the image of a sword in flames. When she removed her hands, the images remained visible, though faded like a pair of old scars.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" asked the dark vampire.  
  
  
  
"Liam…your name is Liam," whispered Rhiannon. He stared at her. Slowly, he nodded.  
  
  
  
"Aye, it is," he answered softly, his Irish brogue returning for the first time in decades. "And you…you are Rhiannon." Angel reached out towards here, stopping his hand just short of her face. She turned to the blonde.  
  
  
  
"And you are William."  
  
  
  
"Once upon a time," he answered, his voice falling into the more cultured accent of his mortal life. "Angel is right. What happened to us?"  
  
  
  
"My family was murdered by a demon this night," the Elf answered. None of them had yet to speak above a soft whisper, yet they could hear one another as clearly as if they had spoken at normal volumes.  
  
  
  
"My family was torn to shreds by a demon like I have never seen. I could not take the pain. In response, I chose to turn Death Maiden. Vampires are the last thing I would have expected as knights. A Death Maiden can arise at a time of great pain, when justice, or vengeance, is needed. Ashe and Seamus are the ones I would have expected as knights. No one has ever had the bond with soulless beings that I know of." She stopped, slightly confused.  
  
  
  
"I have a soul," said Angel. He quirked an eyebrow at Spike.  
  
  
  
"Bit of a trend now, mate," the blonde vampire replied. Both of Angel's brows rose to his hairline. "The question is, 'what do we do now?'"  
  
  
  
"We return to the others," was Rhiannon's answer. "They will be worried. Also, if that demon killed three of the ruling heirs, it may come looking for the rest. I have much to plan before the night is out."  
  
  
  
The three started to head in the direction of Giles' apartment, stopping when a dozen riders on various colored horses appeared. Jewel-colored horses. Rhiannon merely looked at them, until one started to speak.  
  
  
  
"My Lady Rhiannon, you are ordered to return to Court at once. Your sister is…the Lady Kieran is dead. Murdered in Underhill by some foul creature. The Queen demands your return to court immediately." He bowed gracefully in his saddle.  
  
  
  
"Tender my regrets to her majesty, but I stay until the killer is dead. I will not be crossed in this matter." As she spoke, she stepped forward into the light, the two vampires to either side and just behind. The lead rider gasped in shock when he saw the dark, nearly metallic crimson streaks in her black hair and her ruby red eyes.  
  
  
  
"Death Maiden," was the murmur that flew through the riders like wind. The rider bowed once again.  
  
  
  
"I relay your message to the queen, but hear me, Maiden. The Dark Court also unleashes the hunt. War is possible, and you are the only remaining heir to either court. Have a care for yourself." Nodding once, he led the other riders off to return to the Seelie Court and relay the message to the queen that a Death Maiden had arisen to avenge the deaths in the royal family. Once the riders had gone, the three left in the park continued on towards the Watcher's home.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So, what you're saying is, there's a possibility that, if she found suitable candidates, that this princess could become some emotionless killing machine, but with magic?" asked the Slayer. She was still pacing the small living room in Giles' apartment. Life was hard enough on the Hellmouth, without adding Elves and whatever their friends were to the mix. And Xander…who would have thought that he would be something other than a human? The blonde cast a surreptitious glance at her friend who was sitting and getting acquainted with his biological father and half brother, both Elves. She still couldn't get over the fact that he had long ears. Buffy had to admit that they looked good on her friend, but come on! Wasn't life weird enough?  
  
  
  
"Oh, there are emotions enough," answered Ashe. "The problem is, everything is much stronger, strength, speed, magic, emotions. Death Maidens usually suppress their emotions because they might drive themselves and their knights insane. The rising of a Death Maiden is always triggered by tragedy and grief. It is the pain of the grief that fuels the transformation." Her lecture was cut short by the sound of the door opening.   
  
  
  
The responses to what they saw were mixed. The ex-demon, Anya, sat heavily on the ottoman near Xander. Giles felt a tear slip from his eye. Grace Harris openly wept. Willow stood protectively in front of Dawn, the Elves in the room went still, and Buffy searched for something to kill what she thought was the newest threat. However, EVERYONE went still when they saw the rest of the way out the door.  
  
  
  
"For some reason, the emotions are easier to control. Still there, still tearing at me, but I can control them without completely shutting them down." She entered the room and sat at the dining table. The two vampires moved to follow her when Lavandel grabbed Spike by the arm.  
  
  
  
"It can't be. It's not possible!" he kept repeating. Wondering what he was talking about, Seamus came to stand in front of the two.  
  
  
  
"It may not be possible, Van, but it's true." He turned to the others. "I think I know where she is getting her ability to handle the extra emotions and such that come with the change." When the others looked blankly at him, he gestured to the two vampires. "Her knights are creatures that are used to dealing with inner demons. Vampires with souls."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'souls'?" Buffy demanded, with an emphasis on the last word. Right now, the fact that Angel was standing in Giles' apartment was secondary to the implication that Spike also had a soul.  
  
  
  
"He's had it for almost a year," was the whispered answer. The Slayer whirled around to look at her little sister. "I promised I wouldn't tell," she continued. "He didn't want it to change how you treated him. Either you accepted him as Spike or you didn't."  
  
  
  
Both Angel and Spike stepped around Van and Seamus and went to sit on either side of Rhiannon. That broke the spell on the Scoobies.  
  
  
  
"What is Deadboy doing here?" demanded Xander.  
  
  
  
"I was told there was a demon worse than any other we've faced and that I had to be here," was the Irish vampire's answer. His voice was closer to what everyone was used to, but still had faint echoes of the brogue that Rhiannon had heard earlier. He looked more relaxed than anyone could remember. He was still serious, but the brooding quality they knew was almost completely gone.  
  
  
  
"The lady here and I passed out in the park," continued Spike, his blue eyes clouding slightly at the memory. "When I came to, Peaches was on her other side. He apparently grabbed her arm during all the wind and whatnot. Now, it's like a tripod. Each of us is part of the other two. Stronger, more stable, able to pick up when another falls."  
  
  
  
The members of the Scooby Gang, and Angel stared at Spike. It was the least acerbic thing they had ever heard him say. He still had most of the Cockney accent they knew, but had been smoothed out some. The members of the Fae were just confused by the fact that their friend had become something they had been taught to fear…with undead knights in the bargain.  
  
  
  
"We search for the demon as soon as we rest. Is there somewhere we can stay? I do not feel like returning Underhill. And it is not the safest place at the moment, anyway. Both courts have threatened to let loose the Hunt. The demon must be destroyed before that happens."  
  
  
  
Willow volunteered to let the Fae all stay at her house, as her parents were once again out of town. Xander chose to stay with his new family at Willow's house. They would never return to the house where he grew up. It was agreed that they would all meet up again after sundown. When Buffy mentioned that Angel could stay at her place as he wouldn't want to share Spike's crypt, she was shocked to be told that the knights would stay with the Maiden. Separating them at this point could be almost as dangerous as a Maiden with no knights at all. She may become unstable until the bond was completely set. Jealousy speared through the girl as she noticed how close the three were sitting together and imagined how the day might be spent.  
  
  
  
Ashe and Seamus were resigned to the change in their friendship. Maybe, when everything was over, Rhiannon would become just their friend again. It was a slim hope, but they already missed the girl with the sharp wit and ready humor. This version of her was easily more serious than anyone at court. Rhiannon, Angel, Spike, Ashe, and Seamus left to stay at the mansion. It turned out that Angel had a caretaker looking after it in case anyone needed to use it. 


	4. Of Courts and Consequences Chapter 4

Title: Of Courts and Consquences (4/?)  
  
Author: Ravynsword  
  
Date: March 19, 2004  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Whoever you hired, Peaches, has done a good job. If I'd known this place was kept up, I might have stayed here instead of in a crypt." Spike walked over to the couch and plopped down on it after hanging his duster on a peg in the main hall.  
  
  
  
"If you had stayed here, he wouldn't have been able to do a good job. You might have eaten him, or at least driven him crazy enough he couldn't do his job."  
  
  
  
It sounded like it was an old argument, but without any rancor. The hatred the two usually felt for one another didn't seem to have its usual hold on them.   
  
  
  
"I want to start the search tomorrow afternoon," began Rhiannon.  
  
  
  
"Hello, sun problem, m'lady," protested Spike.  
  
  
  
"You are the Knight of a Death Maiden. What good would it be if you could not go where I go? There have been those who could not venture into the sun before. Once they became knights, they could go in the sun as long as their Maiden willed it so. I will it so." With that parting statement, she climbed the stairs to find somewhere to sleep.   
  
  
  
Ashe and Seamus stayed downstairs and filled the two vampires in on Rhiannon's background and court politics. After a while, the two vampires yawned. Surprised, they stared at one another.  
  
  
  
"Side effect," laughed Ashe. "She's dead tired, bad enough that it's affecting you two. Go upstairs and crawl in with her. The physical contact will help set the bond and make it easier to be away from one another, or keep this kind of effect from bothering you."  
  
  
  
Taking her advice, the two slowly climbed up the stairs and entered the master suite of the mansion. Lying in the center of the bed was Rhiannon. Angel and Spike exchanged glances and stripped down to crawl in on either side of them and fell asleep. While the three of them slept, their memories played out for one another like a series of movies. By the time they woke the next afternoon, they had new perspectives on both themselves and each other.  
  
  
  
"Spike," Angel said, as they made their way down the stairs. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"For what?" his childe asked.  
  
  
  
"For everything I did to you. I could have stopped Dru, let you live your life. It was just easier to let her have a new plaything so I wouldn't have to deal with her. Then, I spent all that time being cruel to you. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"You did what comes naturally for a vampire, Sire." At Angel's surprised look, he smiled. "Yes…Sire. Dru may have bitten me, but you molded me. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you my Sire." Both vampires were surprised by the feeling of caring they felt towards one another. The brief conversation went a long way toward healing the rift between them. Reaching the first floor, they saw the other three housemates sitting at a table, enjoying a late breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living, dead heads," teased Rhiannon. Ashe and Seamus looked at her in shock.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Death Maidens aren't known for having a sense of humor," they answered in chorus.  
  
  
  
"I seem to be setting a lot of firsts. Now that the original fuss is over, I feel like my old self in some ways, just more. That probably didn't make sense, but that's how it feels."  
  
  
  
Angel and Spike joined them at the table while Rhiannon and her friends made plans.  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute," said Spike. "How come those two don't have long pointy ears, huh?" He was staring intently at Seamus.  
  
  
  
"Because they're not shee."  
  
  
  
"Shee? That doesn't make any sense, how can she not be she?"  
  
  
  
"Not she, s…h…e, Spike," answered Angel. "Shee, s…i…d…h, Elves. But if you aren't shee, what are you?"  
  
  
  
"They're Phuka," said Rhiannon.  
  
  
  
"Like that dog in the cartoon about that Russian chit?" asked Spike.  
  
  
  
"No," laughed Ashe. "Shape-shifters. Usually, they fall under the auspices of the Unseelie Court. We spend time at all the courts because of Rhi. Her grandfather, Oberon, wanted to try to keep her out of trouble as much as possible. He thought that a couple of watchers would do the trick. Unfortunately for him, we ended up being her partners in crime. The three of us have all but terrorized all three courts for years."  
  
  
  
As the vampires watched, the two Phuka walked away from the table. By the time they had made it across the room, instead of a young man and woman, there were a pale colored whippet and cedar colored mastiff.  
  
  
  
"Only my grandfather knows about them being Phuka. Everyone else thinks that they're Halflings, hence the shorter ears, though more Elven ladies may take human lovers if they all get ears like Lavelle's. Not telling them keeps the element of surprise on our side if we decide to cause any mischief."   
  
  
  
Display over, Ashe and Seamus returned to the table and they all finished their breakfasts, including the vampires as Seamus had made a brief stop by the kitchen for mugs of blood. When they all moved to head upstairs to get dressed for the evening's activities, Angel stopped Ashe.  
  
  
  
"Lavelle? I've heard that name before. Why?"  
  
  
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris. Lavellan's son by Grania…uh…Grace Harris. Lavellan and Grania were lovers years ago. The queen ordered the break up without knowing that she was pregnant. When we got told to get ourselves lost this time, Rhi decided we should go looking for her. Good thing we did or Lavelle might have been dead. Grania's husband was about to start beating him with a baseball bat. I still don't know what Rhi did for justice, just that she didn't kill him. I went back to get Lavellan and bring him here. Last night, on patrol, Rhiannon's parents and younger sister were killed. In her grief, she chose the way of a Death Maiden. The rest you know."  
  
  
  
"Xander, half an Elf? I guess it fits. But you said her younger sister was killed. I could swear the rider said it was her older sister that was dead." Ashe went pale.  
  
  
  
"What rider?"  
  
  
  
"A bunch of riders showed up in the park last night, just after the whole 'become a Death Maiden and her knights' thing. They were on all sorts of bright colored horses. He said that the queen demanded Rhiannon's presence as her sister, Lady Kieran, had been killed by a demon."  
  
  
  
"The Hunt. Oh, stars. That means that Rhiannon is the only one of the royal heirs left." 


	5. Of Courts and Consequences Chapter 5

Title: Of Courts and Consequences  
  
Author: Ravynsword  
  
Date: March 22, 2004  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: see Chapter One  
  
  
  
Notes: Xander is a half-Elf, his cousin has become something that scares even demons, and Spike and Angel have a connection other than vampiric. Other than that, read on.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
The Scooby Gang reconvened at the Watcher's apartment shortly after sunset. Buffy had spent the day wondering what had happened at the mansion. Dawn was eager to see the Elves again. Willow and Xander had spent the day getting to know his father and brother. Anya had been contacting some of the demons she had known during her time as a vengeance demon. Most of them told everything they could once she mentioned there was a Death Maiden in Sunnydale. News of it spread through the demon population of Sunnydale like wildfire, resulting in a mass exodus of most of the less powerful demons in town. They all looked up when the remaining members of the previous day's events appeared.  
  
  
  
"An…Rhiannon," greeted Giles. He was still getting over the shock of finding out that the girl he had been quite taken with as a youth was the heir to Elven monarchs, and now had become something even the Watchers' Council had considered just a myth.  
  
  
  
"You can still call me Annie, Rupert," she answered softly. "I think I'd miss it if you didn't." The Elven lady smiled quietly at him and went to sit at the table with Angel and Spike.  
  
  
  
"You two seem awfully friendly," said Xander. The young man had been watching the vampires as they entered the apartment behind Rhiannon and headed to sit at the table, one empty seat between them. Somehow he knew that the space wasn't due to their usual dislike for one another. Buffy got irritated when Rhi sat between them and they shifted their chairs closer to her sides.  
  
  
  
"What is this? Some sort of fanged snuggle-fest? I thought there was a demon that needed killing?" When she went to force some space between Angel and Rhiannon, she was stopped by Xander and Lavandel.  
  
  
  
"No, Buffy. You have to let your jealousy go," the half-Elf told her gently. "Van explained it to me. It's like they're tied together. Hurting one just hurts the others. They didn't ask for it, but it may be the best thing for all concerned. He says she's one of the strongest magic users they've ever seen. The increase in her powers that the change causes could make her very dangerous. Being linked to Angel and Spike is giving her more control than she might otherwise have. Their link to her is also making it easier for them to control their demons. If there's a fight coming, we need everyone to be as strong and as stable as we can get." The blonde Slayer looked as if she would argue the point with him. After looking at the trio at the table again, she just nodded her head once and sat down near Dawn. That was when Willow noticed something.  
  
  
  
"Hey, how come they're not dust?" she asked, pointing out the window at the sun hanging low in the sky. Sunset was near, but it was still light out.  
  
  
  
"The bond," answered Seamus. "It allows them to go anywhere she wills, and she wills them to be able to walk in the sunlight. Really was amusing, the looks on their faces when they stepped outside and didn't turn into cinders." The others chuckled as the two vampires ducked their heads sheepishly. The chuckles ended at Rhiannon's news.  
  
  
  
"Aurora, Uriel, and Kitsuke were not the only victims." Those who hadn't spent the night at the mansion stilled.  
  
  
  
"Apparently the demon that killed them, also killed Kieran," she said, her voice cold and even. "I am now the only heir to the Courts of Faerie. Until the demon and its master are stopped, both of them will consider me as the best possibility for the villain in this piece. What has anyone heard, if anything." As she told the group of Kieran's death, Spike laid a gentle hand on her shoulder in comfort. She leaned slightly into the touch as Angel subtly shifted to place himself further between them and the rest of the people in the small apartment.  
  
  
  
"Well," said Anya. "This one Domkeerus demon I talked to said that someone of the shadowed side of Underhill was trying to make a bid for power. The only thing he thought would be a problem was the heirs. If they banded together, the guy was toast. That must have been why it went after them separately." The ex-vengeance demon sat down next to her boyfriend. She had thought about it the night before and decided that if Xander could handle dating an ex-demon when he thought he was just human, she could deal with the longer ears and stay with him now that she knew he was a Halfling, even if he was Seelie blood.  
  
  
  
"Where is this Domkeerus?" asked Rhiannon.  
  
  
  
"He lives down in the abandoned warehouse district. Runs a video arcade. Loves the entranced state it sticks the kids in. Domkeerus demons feed off of alpha brain waves. It doesn't hurt the kids, and this makes it easier to get his meal without actively having to entrance them himself."  
  
  
  
Rhiannon nodded and stood up. Immediately, Angel and Spike stood with her.  
  
  
  
"Liam, you and Ashe stay here and help with any planning that is done. William and Seamus will accompany me to speak with this Domkeerus." When Angel and Ashe looked like they would argue, she explained that she could relay information through her link to the knight and it would make planning easier if they could work on two fronts. Angel nodded and resumed his seat at the table, joined by Ashe, Lavandel, and Giles. Slowly, the others joined them and began the tedious job of research.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So, how's the bond coming along?" Seamus asked Spike as they walked down a side street in the warehouse district.  
  
  
  
"It's strange. I asked Angel about it earlier, compared notes so to speak. It's different. He can feel the connection to her, and to me, but it isn't this overpowering feeling that I have. It's almost like I want to crawl under her skin. Scary in a way, mate." Any reply the Phuka might have made was cut off by their arrival at the Domkeerus' video arcade.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, may I help…you?" asked the demon. In the dim light of the arcade, he didn't look much different than a human. The glow from the video games around him effectively camouflaged the green and purple skin colors natural to his race. He looked around for an escape when he saw the red eyes of the Death Maiden and the glyph on the throat of the vampire behind her.  
  
  
  
"If you have somewhere…quieter…to speak? I wish to ask you a few questions, not disturb your place of business." The demon nodded and led the three back to his office. In his office, he offered them drinks before sitting behind his desk, nervously waiting to see what she would do.   
  
  
  
Rhiannon took the seat directly in front of the demon's desk. Spike sat in the other chair, and Seamus took to standing guard near the office door. Once the demon had settled himself in his seat, she spoke.  
  
  
  
"I have no quarrel with you at this time, demon," she began. The demon and Seamus both shivered slightly at the hollow, almost echoing quality of her voice. "I merely wish information and will leave your establishment in peace if I can. Last night, a demon with black and tan skin like scales and violet eyes killed three of the Fae in an alley in Sunnydale. I have been told that you may have some idea as to who the demon follows." She then leaned back in the seat with a deceptively lazy gaze turned on the Domkeerus. Silence was an effective means of making someone talk, she knew. Now she would just use it to her advantage.  
  
  
  
The Domkeerus, on the other hand, was having a hard time believing that she would just leave his arcade with no problems. Death Maidens were not often known for being choosy in which demons they destroyed. He looked at the other two in the room with them. The blonde vampire, he knew. Spike stopped by often enough because he liked the video games. They had struck up an easy acquaintance. Even when Spike started helping the Slayer, he kept the arcade out of the fray. Standing by the door was someone he didn't recognize. There was no marking on him to signify a Death Knight, not like the vampire, but he appeared to have the Maiden's total trust. After a couple of silent minutes that stretched on, the Domkeerus decided to take the chance and give the Maiden the information she sought. He had seen the results of past Maidens, and this one didn't seem as indiscriminate as others.  
  
  
  
"I heard from a third cousin of mine that some Unseelie lordling had decided he wants Oberon's throne. There's no way he can take it with there being four heirs in line before him. To have even a chance at the throne, Aurora, Kieran, Rhiannon, and Kitsuke would all have to be dead. Then he has to challenge. It's impossible. No one is crazy enough to try to kill all of the heirs and then challenge the king."  
  
  
  
"Three of the four are dead as of yesterday," responded Spike with a level voice. The Domkeerus looked at him in shock. The blonde vampire continued, "John, a demon killed Kieran in Underhill and tore Aurora, Uriel, and Kitsuke limb from limb in an alley over by the old theater. The Death Maiden in front of you is the only one of the heirs left. If you know the name of the one who controls the demon, tell her. She's telling you the truth when she says she'll leave the arcade standing. She can't lie to me." As he finished speaking, Spike reflexively touched to mark at his throat. The Domkeerus, who used the name John Karas in Sunnydale, turned back to Rhiannon.  
  
  
  
"Lady Rhiannon, my sincerest condolences regarding your loss. I had met your younger sister while at court one time. She was a beautiful young woman. According to my cousin, the one you want is named Tomaisin. His brother, Koghan, was executed years ago for making an attempt on Aurora's life when she was a child. He's wanted to get even ever since. That's all I know, I swear." The demon sat quietly while he waited to see what she would do. After a few minutes, she nodded her head.  
  
  
  
"I've seen Tomaisin. Never trusted him. If you're information turns out to be correct, you will never have problems from the Fae with your business. If it turns out to be false…" she let the implication remain unsaid. The demon knew what the consequences were if he had lied. It was the main reason he told her the truth. She rose from her seat and led the others out of the arcade.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Back at Rupert Giles' apartment, they expanded Scooby Gang was doing research to find out anything they could about the demon that had killed Rhiannon's family. At one point, Angel cocked his head to one side and got a far-away look in his eyes. A couple of minutes passed and he seemed to return to the present. Turning to Ashe, he relayed the information he had just received from the Maiden.  
  
  
  
"Rhiannon spoke with the demon. He says that it's someone named Tomaisin that's ordering the demon. The guy is looking for a way to get even for his brother getting executed a long time ago."  
  
  
  
"That makes sense," said Anya. When the others looked at her, the ex-vengeance demon shrugged. "It was a couple of hundred years ago. Koghan, Tomaisin's brother, tried to kill Oberon's daughter, Aurora. Her guards managed to stop it from happening, and the king ordered his death. Tomaisin tried to get a vengeance demon to take out Oberon, but D'Hoffryn told us to keep out of it. Oberon had already been making friends with Uriel's mother in the Elementaarios court and didn't want to risk her turning Death Maiden over the issue. It was rumored that Oberon would have wedded her if he hadn't already had a child by Titania. The Fae are really picky about things like that. You get someone pregnant, and that's usually the last person you get to sleep with. Casual sex is fine, but prove you're a fertile couple, and it becomes adultery to sleep with anyone else. It's why everyone was so shocked that Titania and Oberon allowed Lavellan and Kagami to split. I mean, she may have been fostered in the Japanese born Unseelie Court, but they still had a kid. Everyone thinks it was in order to try to get them to take mates within their own courts."  
  
  
  
"I found it!" yelled Xander. Lavellan and Lavandel had been amused at the way he tugged on his eartips while he was researching. It was going to take a while for the youngest member of their family to get used to the change.  
  
  
  
"Found what, Lavelle?" asked the bard. He couldn't bring himself to refer to the boy by the name his human step-father had used.  
  
  
  
"The demon, I found the demon in some really bizarre book. I can't read any of it, but that's what we saw." Xander handed to book over to his father and sat next to him. The young man was still trying to get used to the changes that had occurred over the last couple of days. He went from being a nobody, Spike referred to him as the Zeppo, to being the younger son of an Elven bard, long ears and all.  
  
  
  
"It says here that it is a Mordantus demon. I thought they were all dead. The two courts exterminated them after the last great Elven war. It was decided that any creature that could naturally kill members of either court was too dangerous to allow to live. Very few have the knowledge to be able to find one, let alone control one." Lavellan frowned while looking at the book.  
  
  
  
"Father," began Lavandel, "Tomaisin's father was the mage that called them up in the last war, wasn't he? Could he have taught his sons how to do the same?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, he was. If he taught them, it would make him a very dangerous adversary. The Mordantus are not easy to kill. They must be struck in three different organs at one time. However, the creature is a being of magic and uses it both offensively and defensively, as well as being extremely strong with an outer hide that very few weapons are able to penetrate, especially the silver-based ones of the Fae."  
  
  
  
"It is a good thing, then, that I am not wholly Seelie or Unseelie, and that my Knights are none at all."   
  
  
  
The others in the room turned toward the trio that had just entered the apartment. Xander and his brother both left the table to make room for Rhiannon and Spike to sit near Angel. Buffy was still shooting glares at the Elven woman, but didn't make any move to stop them. Angel, who had been fidgeting slightly the entire time the other two were away, returned to the calm they had seen before Rhiannon and Spike had headed out to the arcade. As she sat down, Rhiannon placed a hand lightly on Angel's arm and nodded to him, Spike placed a hand on the back of Angel's neck before moving to take the seat on her other side. Giles noticed the interaction between the three and wondered exactly how close the three had become, and how much closer they would become.  
  
  
  
After settling in with her two knights, Rhiannon turned towards the others who had been researching in her absence.  
  
  
  
"So, it is a Mordantus? I had heard of them. They are very difficult to kill and will require more than the forces we have on hand. I spoke briefly with the ruling monarchs of the courts and they will agree to send what help they can. If we have plans ready, then we can draw the enemy out and destroy him. I believe the best time to attack is at twilight tomorrow, if possible. The combination of it being neither day nor night and a full moon will mean the creature is not at its full strength. We will have a better chance to defeat it if we can 'stack the deck', as the humans say." The others each agreed to help wherever they could, and the planning began in earnest. When it was nearly dawn, Giles called a halt to the research, declaring that they would need some rest if they were to fight the next evening. Slowly, everyone wandered out. Xander's family would be staying with Willow again, and Rhiannon's group headed off for the mansion. 


	6. Of Courts and Consequences Chapter 6 Th...

Title: Of Courts and Consequence  
  
Author: Ravynsword  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A tired group trudged into the mansion on Crawford Street just as the sun was rising. Ashe and Seamus were just hoping to get some rest, while Rhiannon felt uneasy, as if she were missing some piece of information. Realizing that they hadn't eaten for most of the day, the two Phuka headed for the kitchen, telling the others to wait a few minutes until they had something made. Rhiannon dropped onto the sofa closest to the fireplace. She only bothered to open her eyes mere slits as she felt her head lifted and then set back down, gently. Above her was Angel. He began to message her temples gently. When Spike began to do the same for her feet, she nearly began to purr in the comfort she felt from their ministrations.  
  
The two headed for the kitchen noticed the trio on the sofa.  
  
"If confuses me," Ashe said in a low voice as she began pulling out ingredients for their sunrise dinner. "My parents saw a Death Maiden when they were young. Father told me about it. Nothing he told me matches what we've seen over the last couple of days. From what I heard, Death Maidens become stone cold, their Knights nearly the same. Extreme formality is more the norm. Two undead Knights massaging a purring Death Maiden's temps and feet did NOT figure in the tales I heard. Father also told me once that Maiden emerged, she just killed every demon in the region, no matter if it was evil or not. What caused the difference?"  
  
Seamus stood near the kitchen door and watched the three out on the sofa. They looked comfortable with one another, but it was as if the darker vampire was slightly more distant. The Phuka turned to his friend and thought before answering her.  
  
"I think part of it may be the blood difference. Rhiannon is the first Death Maiden I ever heard of that was part Fae. Also, there have never been Death Knights like hers. They are used to dealing with the darker side of themselves, and they have souls. The combination has never occurred before..."  
  
"You have a point, but are those differences really enough?"  
  
"We had best hope so," Seamus replied. "Can't you feel the magic crawling around inside her? If she loses control, we could all be dead before this is over."  
  
***  
  
"Do you think your friends are discussing us?" Angel asked, with a nod toward the kitchen. The Irish vampire continued to massage Rhiannon's temples. He could feel the tension in her body, as well as the magic. The slender, dark-haired Elven lady who had her head in his lap could easily have bested Willow at her worst for pure, unadulterated power. He could feel a shadow of it flowing through him. Angel couldn't figure out everything that had happened to him over the past few days. The only certainties he had were the connection he felt to Rhiannon and Spike, and the fact that for the first time in over a century, his demon was under control. Maybe he would ask her about it if they survived the upcoming fight.  
  
"What do you think, Peaches?" teased the British vampire. "They're just as surprised and confused about all of this as we are. Apparently the three of us don't conform to anything anyone expects of a Death Maiden and her Knights."  
  
"Can you two hush, I'm enjoying my moment of hedonism here," was the comment from the woman they both caressed.  
  
"Yes, they probably are talking about us, but there's no one I want at my back more than them."  
  
Rhiannon stretched with feline grace and rose fluidly to head for the table where her two friends had just served dinner. Behind her, the two vampires looked at one another, shrugged, and followed her to the table.  
  
Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, with everyone mentally preparing for the fight against the Mordantus demon. The outcome was in no way guaranteed and they realized this may be their last few hours. This knowledge did not lend itself to levity.  
  
***  
  
"So, what are you going to do after tonight?" Willow asked the lady across the room as she brought part of dinner to the table. "I mean, I know some of us may not make it, but what is everyone going to do if we do make it?"  
  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead," answered Grace. "Divorce Zachary, for one thing. My marriage to him was a mistake from the start, but I thought I was doing my best for Xander."  
  
The older woman stopped to look through the doorway at her son. He was listening to his father and brother telling him stories of the two Courts of Faerie. While the Bard was fully Seelie Court, his older son was half-Unseelie. Xander was fascinated by what they had been telling him. Personally, he thought the Unseelie Court sounded a lot like Sunnydale on Friday night.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Willow turned to Grace.  
  
"Do you think Xander will go to stay with his real father?"  
  
Grace Harris smiled at the younger woman who had been one of the few bright aspects of her son's life.  
  
"I don't know, Willow," she said. "Hopefully, he won't hold it against me that I didn't tell him. You could have pushed me over with a feather when he came out of Mr. Giles' kitchen with those long ears. After this evening, Levellan, Xander, and I will have to decide where to go from here. Willow," she said, changing topics, "how long have you and Xander known there was more to life than meets the eye?"  
  
"Our Sophomore year, when Buffy came to Sunnydale. Not long after she transferred in, she saved me from a vampire and we lost Jesse to one." The younger woman's face became sad as she thought about the childhood friend they had lost.  
  
"Once we learned the truth, we decided to help her. Giles wasn't very happy with it at first because no Slayer had ever had helpers. Now, he believe our support and help is part of the reason that she's the longest lived active Slayer in history."  
  
Grace thought about it.  
  
"So, all of those study nights were actually patrols?"  
  
"Not always, there have been lots of research nights over the years. Those were heavy duty study nights."  
  
"How do this Angel and Spike fit into all of this?"  
  
Willow sighed, then turned towards her best friend's mother.  
  
"Angel was Angelus, one of the most feared vampires in Europe. He terrorized the continent with his 'family' of Darla, Drusilla, and Spike. One year, Darla brought him a gypsy to eat. The gypsy was the favorite daughter of her clan and they cursed him with a soul as revenge. Since then, he has been working towards his redemption. Spike's real name was William. He was turned in a London alley. The name Spike comes from his favorite method of torture. A couple of years ago, he was captured by a secret government group and experimented on. They put a chip in his head so he can't hurt people anymore, can't even think about it without it causing him pain. According to Dawn, when he went missing for a couple of months a year ago, he got his soul. Now, both of them are linked to this Rhiannon. It must bother Buffy because she used to date Angel. Me, I just hope we make it through this."  
  
When she finished speaking, Willow picked up the rest of the dishes and headed towards the dining room, announcing dinner to the men as she did. Grace followed after her.  
  
***  
  
At the mansion, the residents headed towards their rooms. Ashe and Seamus chose to share a room for mutual comfort. Rhiannon, Angel, and Spike returned to the master suite. In silence, the three stripped down and climbed into the large bed. Like the previous evening, Rhiannon was in the center. Angel lay at her back, one hand on her hip. Spike lay before her. She set her head near the hollow of his throat and settled in for what little sleep they would be able to get. 


	7. Of Courts and Consequences Chapter 7 Th...

Title: Of Courts and Consequence  
  
Author: Ravynsword  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: The usual  
  
Note: There's only a chapter or two left after this, hope you've enjoyed the ride.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
In the late afternoon, everyone assembled once again at Rupert Giles' apartment. Levellan, Grace, and his two sons sat on the sofa with Anya nearby. Willow sat on one side of the dining room table with Buffy and Dawn. The Death Maiden sat with her Knights on the other side. No one had any doubt that the grimly calm trio was anything else today. Seamus and Ashe moved to flank Giles, as Rhiannon had asked them to protect him.  
  
Before the planning could become involved, there was a knock on the door. Everyone tensed as Giles moved to answer it. When he opened the door, three people entered warily. Not only did they appear suspicious of the people they saw in the apartment, they seemed uneasy around each other.  
  
"Ah, the cavalry has arrived," said Rhiannon. At the confused looks around her, she motioned toward the newcomers.  
  
"May I present Lord Aurelus, Head of the Seelie Court's Wild Hunt. Lord Bracken, Head of the Unseelie Hunt. And Lady Tourmalina, Archmage of the Elemtaarios. Each brings those under his or her command to the fight."  
  
Each of the three nodded a greeting to the Maiden, ignoring the others around them, especially the other Fae. Willow and Dawn got up from the table to let the strangers sit while Ashe got a third chair so all of the new Fae could sit. Shortly, the planning got started in earnest.  
  
***  
  
"Absolutely not!" protested Lady Tourmalina. The tall, green-haired woman stood up from her seat. "I will not take commands from a mortal! We are Elementaarian mages, not mortals who play at power."  
  
She would have said more but for two things.  
  
The Death Maiden slowly stood, drawing energy to herself in amounts to set lightning charges running through her hair. On the other side of the table, Willow let the power begin to ride her, turning her eyes a solid obsidian. Lady Tourmalina froze like an insect in amber.  
  
"Your queen sent you here to fight as I command. Willow is no pretend Witch, not an easy-bake Pagan. She commands Power to rival or surpass many of the court's mages and she is accustomed to this sort of combat. Therefore, you WILL accept orders from her and obey her as you would me. All of the mages will. Is...that...understood?"  
  
The mage nodded slowly and sat down. Once Rhiannon's attention was returned to the planning, she sent out a probe towards the red haired Witch. The power she sensed was overwhelming. Tourmalina wondered how any mortal who had no taint of death magic could wield so much power.  
  
At opposite ends of the table sat the two Huntsmen. Each thought the mage a fool to challenge not only her princess, but a Death Maiden in the bargain. They had been surprised by the power in the mortal With, but knew Rhiannon would not have considered giving her command of the mages if she were not qualified for the job. Rhiannon may have been a mischief-maker in the courts, but they knew she was also one of the most talented and deadly warriors any of the courts contained. Her light-hearted image fooled almost all of the nobles, with only the royal guards and huntsmen knowing the truth.  
  
"Aurelus, the Seelie Hunt will be with the Slayer. Your responsibility will be to keep the battle contained to our chosen ground." The ice-blue haired Seelie noble bowed slightly, the light in the apartment shimmering on the azure of his tunic, his light hazel eyes sizing up the blonde girl across from him.  
  
"Bracken, you will be with Ripper. He has an understanding of dark magics, and Ashe and Seamus stand with him." The sapphire-haired Unseelie turned his ocean-hued gaze on the older mortal. There must be more to him than was readily apparent, if Rhiannon set him to command the Hunt of the Dark Court. He nodded to the mortal and returned his attention to the Death Maiden.  
  
Shortly before sunset, the plans were complete. Buffy and the Seelie warriors would hold the boundaries of the combat zone, hopefully to protect the rest of Sunnydale. The Unseelie warriors, led by Giles, would attempt to locate and either capture or kill the mage controlling the demon. Willow would co-ordinate the magic users in attacks meant to distract and hopefully weaken the demon. Lavellan would draw energy from his sons, Anya, and Dawn to create a low-level spell that would turn away the idly curious.  
  
Finally, Rhiannon, Angel, and Spike would go on the direct attack. Their goal was a three-pronged attack on the Mordantus demon. The mages' spells should weaken it enough for the simultaneous attack on its head, heart, and an organ unique to the demon. Only by destroying those three organs at once could the demon be killed.  
  
***  
  
With less than an hour left until sunset, the group headed out for the clearing in the park where Rhiannon had made the change to a Death Maiden. As they had predicted, the demon appeared just as the sun began to dip below the horizon. It was uglier than anything they had ever seen before. In the shadows behind the demon, they could dimly see a form.  
  
"Tomaisin, can you not fight on your own?" called the Death Maiden. She moved to keep his attention as everyone moved into position.  
  
"Why should I risk my own hide, when I can have my demon take yours and clear the way to take Oberon's throne?"  
  
"You will never sit on the throne. Neither you nor your demon will survive this night."  
  
Lightning began to arc over the clearing as magic was hurled from both sides of the clearing. Rhiannon could hear the sounds of the Fae dying. She didn't know how many were injured or dead, but she was determined that their deaths would not be in vain.  
  
Angel and Spike could smell the different types of blood. When they spared a glance around them, they could see bodies on the ground. By the colors of the hair and armor, most of them appeared to be from the hunts, but there were a number of mages, if the robes were an accurate indicator. A scream from nearby grabbed their attention and they looked in time to see Willow thrown across the meadow. Both of the vampires wanted to go to her, but realized that it could mean the death of them all. Two of the mages ran to her. Lady Tourmalina shouted out that it was time.  
  
As one, the Death Maiden and her Knights attacked. The demon managed to slash Spike's arm and Angel's leg as they closed with it. Their weapons pierced the demon in unison. An unearthly shrieking filled the air as the demon appeared to rot before their eyes. Once it was dead, Rhiannon stalked towards Tomaisin, her own injuries forgotten in the fight.  
  
"Tomaisin! I declare your life forfeit on grounds of treason and murder."  
  
The Unseelie noble backed away from the ice-cold look on her face. He raised his hand and began to cast a spell. He was never to finish the spell. Halfway through the incantation, he looked down in confusion. Protruding from his chest was the hilt of her sword, blood running down from it. Looking at her face, he fell first to his knees and then to the ground. She drew the sword from his chest and used it to cleave his head from his neck.  
  
Emotionlessly, she turned and handed the head to an injured Lord Bracken. He bowed and retrieved the remaining few members of his hunt and headed for Underhill with the proof that the murderer was dead. As he left, she surveyed the desolation that was the battlefield.  
  
The magics that had been loosed in the clearing had incinerated the grass and torn trees out by their roots. Of the dozen Huntsmen from each court, there were maybe a dozen total left. Two-thirds of the mages were also dead, with some of the remaining burned out or injured. Taking stock of the Sunnydale crew, Willow appeared to have a broken leg. Giles' arm was slashed open and being tended by Ashe. Xander had a burn on his arm. Buffy had various cuts, but would probably be alright. Dawn was unharmed, but Anya was seriously injured.  
  
As the adrenalin from the fight left her, Rhiannon felt the grief and pain of the loss of her family and friends overwhelm her. Angel caught her as she collapsed, sobbing. Spike came up behind them and helped them to stand.  
  
Slowly, the entire group made its way to the mansion to tend the wounded.  
  
*** 


End file.
